


Just One Dance

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, No Dialogue, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: All Alec knew was that, instead of Izzy, Lydia or any of the other girls, he found himself partnered in a slow blues with Jace, the entire world disappearing as his best friend stepped into his arms as if he belonged there.





	Just One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A Jack & Jill (or Pat & Chris, to be less heteronormative) is a competition popular in Swing dancing, where you're assigned random partners to random music (see [here](https://shuffleprojects.com/2011/swing-dance-competition-jack-and-jill/), our boys are doing a spotlight dance, being instructors) - I have bent the rules slightly, giving our boys more time than the usual 90 seconds. :) 
> 
> Title courtesy of [Caro Emerald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QUmPZmkr4I).

Later, Alec could not have said how he ended up winning the Jack & Jill competition customary at the end of every workshop organized by Shadow Swing. All he knew was that, instead of Izzy, Lydia or any of the other girls, he found himself partnered in a slow blues with Jace, the entire world disappearing as his best friend stepped into his arms as if he belonged there.

Of course Alec had known that Jace was as capable of dancing the follower role as any of the instructors, himself included, but like most guys Jace usually led, often winning. The friendly competition to see who was the better dancer formed pretty much the basis of their long-standing friendship, but while Alec had spent altogether too much time watching the way Jace moved, nothing had quite prepared him for having all that sensuous energy focused on him as they undulated across the floor. 

Around them the other dancers cheered, and Alec thanked his lucky stars for muscle memory, inserting a thigh between Jace's legs and turning them in a smooth circle, before letting Jace whirl away, only to bring him back in. Hips pressed against each other, they moved together like a dream, Jace reacting to the slightest guidance, their eyes locked.

The music changed, speeding up, and they seamlessly transitioned into a lindy hop. It was less intimate, but their connection remained the same, Jace effortlessly following Alec's lead, and Alec gave himself over to the joy of dancing. Twirling Jace around, away and reeling him back in, they smiled at each other fiercely, before Alec wrapped his arm around Jace and ended their dance with a deep dip.

Jace laughed, startled, but went easily, staring up at Alec with shining eyes. Holding Jace securely, Alec swallowed hard before raising him back onto his feet. They were both grinning breathlessly, and Alec felt like a moth drawn to Jace's flame. That wasn't new - what was new, however, was Jace licking his lips nervously and holding out his hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec took it, letting Jace take the lead.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HnLqoe_qzI)'s two guys swing dancing - switching between charleston and lindy hop. And [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4ZhfbpIJzbU) is blues dancing (a straight couple). I stick to the first two, blues is a bit too touchy-feely for my asexual ass. :)


End file.
